moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashen Coast Engineering and Construction
Ashen Coast Engineering and Construction (ACEC or simply Ashen Coast Engineering) is a company that was created by Lord Berenal Grayblade and his business partner Bartholomew Reinhaft. Reinhaft currently acts as CEO of the company, providing Lord Grayblade and his men with up-to-date equipment as well as aiding with the reconstruction efforts currently ongoing in the Kingdom of Gilneas, namely the Ashen Coast. Their chief benefactor lies with the Blades of Greymane who often hire and fund most of the projects undertaken by the company. Aside from working with the Blades, the company often loans out its services to other branches of the Alliance and has refused exclusivity deals with many other orders or benefactors for their skilled craftsmen. History Ashen Coast Engineering was created by Bartholomew Reinhaft and his associate Marcher Lord Berenal Grayblade who both shared a strong interest in the further development of engineering in industrial Gilneas. Formed following the destruction of the Kingdom, Reinhaft proposed the idea to Lord Grayblade shortly after Berenal's decision to revive the Blades of Greymane. Reinhaft had worked with Lord Grayblade as they traveled across the Kingdom with the rest of its people during the Forsaken's initial invasion; during their time together a sturdy friendship was formed as Reinhaft showed a strong prowess for engineering and construction alongside the young lord. Starting initially as an extremely small business with only the two engineers to it, Reinhaft mainly loaned his skills out to small Alliance ventures on his own, as Lord Grayblade was oft out leading the Blades in battle. As time went on, Reinhaft was able to secure enough funds for a small workshop in Ironforge where he secured various small contracts mostly consisting of gun manufacturing or weapon enhancement design. With these small contracts, Reinhaft was able to afford to hire more engineers, slowly expanding the company. Over time, Reinhaft was able to take on larger contracts as well as custom work, such as designing new weapons for his business partner's order as well as helping with the re-construction efforts in Gilneas. As such, Ashen Coast Engineering received its first large contract in the restoration of Gregor's Crossing. Setting out with five of his best engineers and a skilled labor force. Within a few months time, Gregor's Crossing was fully restored, much to the pleasure of then Lord-Commander Xavier Gregor. Returning to their workshop in Ironforge, the company continued to receive larger construction contracts due to their work in Gilneas. One of the larger contracts they would later receive alongside other companies would be the speedy construction of Lion's Landing. Following the construction of Lion's Landing, the company helped supply weapons and siege craft to Operation: Shieldwall as well as the various forces that made up the Alliance front. In time, Ashen Coast Engineering received it's largest contract to date, the complete restoration of the Ashen Coast. Setting to work in the fishing and shipbuilding village of Karnsburg, the company began to overhaul the destroyed town, providing new design outside of the typical Gilnean architecture, favoring that of the newer Alliance construction design that had seen much use in Pandaria and Northrend. When Gregor's Crossing was raided and damaged, this design was used once more on the town, blending the unique flair of Gilnean architecture with that of the sturdy Alliance war front building styles. Following the reconstruction of Karnsburg, the company grew exponentially, having up to fifty skilled engineers under its repertoire and countless laborers. The company moved shop to a much larger workshop within the town, and branched its construction out into ship making as well, essentially monopolizing on the town's specialty. Since then, the company has and continues to create various specially made constructions for The Blades of Greymane as well as other Alliance orders. Reinhaft has been stated saying that his 'magnum opus' has been realized not in the reconstruction of the Ashen Coast, but rather the construction of the Gunship known as The Wolfheart which saw use in Azshara. Notable Works *The communicators used by the Blades of Greymane. *The Reconstruction of Gilneas' Ashen Coast. *''The Wolfheart'' *''Xavier's Shield'' *''Wolf''-class Siege Engine *Attempted reconstruction of the ''Raven''-class battleship. (on going) Category:Organizations Category:Gilneas Organizations Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Business Organizations Category:Engineering Organizations Category:Technology Category:Engineering Category:Ashen Coast Engineering